


Ita/Saku side of Mada Short

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Something that just came out of my head...fragmented part of my brain.Smut I suppose but not really?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Ita/Saku side of Mada Short

“Do you know?” He ducks his head as if he is shy but he isn’t.

“Know what?” She sighs into his touch as he runs his hands down the length of her body.

“Do you know what it was like to love you and never….never be able to touch you?” He drops his mouth to her shoulder sucking between her neck and her collar bone.

“I have dreamt of you a thousand times and a thousand times it ended poorly. I would wake with the want of you on my belly like the shame poured over my heart. You consumed me, day and night.” He pressed his hardness up against her back as his hands slid around to cup her breasts. A touch. A tease.

She moaned into his mouth, turning her head to meet his heated kiss. Thier tongues sliding over one another in slippery pursuit. In lust, in want.

“Leave him, come away with me, please, I’m begging you. He doesn’t love you, I love you, I want you, always by my side, forever as my wife. You’re a concubine to him, one of many, but to me...to me, you’re my everything, please. My only.” He begged her as he pulled on her nipples and licked at her ear. Whispering promises he will never live to keep.

The hunter, he’s coming, your smell he can taste you, the hunter… beware.

“You know I can’t, you know he would never stop looking for us. He would know, he would find us, I can’t.” She turned then in his embrace and cupped his face. Green searching coal, Summer, and winter, falling together from grace.

“I love you, only you. My heart, you know, it has always been yours, don’t forget, don’t doubt. We will be together always, in here.” She presses her shaking hand to his pounding heart.

He grips her hand hard twining thier fingers together with one hand and grabs her head with the other wrapping his fingers, his hand in her hair and dragging her down to the ground with him. 

“I love you, I worship you, my angel, my queen, there is only you, I see only you when I close my eyes. Please.” He slips into her softness quick and hard.

Gasp, her fingers slid through the grass like silk over sand, grasping is as pointless as thier dream to be with one another. 

Blood, blood is what awaits them, come dawn, the hunt will come to a close, but for now, now in this moment. They will live forever, forever enshrined, in a memory, this memory.

She arches against him, writhing with fury for the life they will never have, as he covers her taking his due. A shudder, a groan, she cries out, he moans.

“Sakura.” He breathes into her hair choking himself on her love. Love is death, but she, her, they are worth it.

“Itachi.” She whispers like rice falling from its husk, cool and quiet, with the promise of a new day.

There will be no new day though. The black stalked them through the night, blood dripping from every nail, every tooth lusting to bruise, to break, to bloody.

He smelled them before he saw them, he swung before they heard him. “I saw you before you even thought to betray me, my flower.” A growl.

A single tear, a wasted life, effortless death, dropped to the ground. A breath and curse lost to the wind.

As the light was fading, the warmth left them, cold and lifeless, a gurgle a cough.

“I would have given you everything, I wouldn’t have denied you any desire, I would have protected you with my dying breath.” A bloodied iron met flying pink locks.

That cough, that gargle, her lover’s voice, a sneer…”She was never yours to protect.”

Swing, metal, red like the camellias. Silence.

A flash, vindicated, together at last forever.

A howl to the wild, lost in the wind. A light, fades to blackest night, goodbye love, unrest, humanity, goodbye.


End file.
